


The Choice

by Hannah_ruth_990



Series: The Choice [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, MCD not Dean or Cas, POV Alternating, POV Amara, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Post-Canon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_ruth_990/pseuds/Hannah_ruth_990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have to choose Dean. Either save your brother ... or save the angel"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When it Happens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729682) by [Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me/pseuds/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me). 



> This is can be read as a very sad one shot OR as part of a series.  
> This fic wouldn't even exist if it wasn't for Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me  
> Your writing woke up the dormant writer in me and I cannot thank you enough!  
> I hope you like this :)
> 
> Please enjoy and leave comments/kudos if you like it  
> If you hate it ... keep it to yourself lol

Amara was pissed. The 'bond' she shared with Dean was weakening. He was fighting against it, using every ounce of strength he had to pull away. That wasn't how it was meant to be. Dean was supposed to give in, he wasn't supposed to fight! Amara knew what she had to do to reign him back in. She had to break him.

 

* * *

  

Team Free Will stood united against the darkness. They knew the only way to defeat Amara was together, and after finally getting Lucifer out of Cas and back in his cage, they finally were whole again.

Amara stood in the middle of the field where she had been released, turning slowly to face them as they approached. She glanced at each of them, letting her eyes linger on Dean.

"Dean  ... you came back to me"

Dean’s shoulders tensed. He hated the pull he feels when she's near. It leaves an acid taste on his very soul.

"Amara stop this. Whatever plan you have, no matter how pissed you are at your brother, just stop"

She laughs, her mouth turning up into a smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"Stop? And why would I stop Dean? I almost have everything I want," She takes a step towards them, never taking her eyes off him, "All I need is you, and then I will bathe this world in enteral darkness and bliss"

Before Dean can even respond, Cas is in front of him, holding a protective stance and drawing his angel blade. “You will not touch him"

Sam takes a step forward as well, putting himself between Dean and Cas, adding as another shield between his brother and the darkness.

Amara scoffs, "You think you can stop me? You?” she looks Castiel up and down, "You're not even a real angel. You couldn't stop me before, you won't stop me now"

Cas bristles at the remark of not being a real angel. He honestly doesn't know what he is anymore.

"And you", Amara focuses on Sam; "you are just a human. A mere insect to something as powerful as me"

Sam squares his shoulders, pulling himself up to his full height, "if you knew anything about insects, you'd know that despite their size, some can pack a deadly bite"

Dean smirks at his brothers’ statement. Despite being face to face with the freaking Darkness, Sam is being a little shit. Damn it he's so proud of his brother right now.

Amara narrows her eyes at the younger Winchester, but chooses not to respond. Instead she sighs and then turns her attention back to Dean.

"Why must you fight me Dean? You feel the bond, I know you do. But yet you still fight. You can't resist it Dean. I will have you"

His gut twists in a sickening way at her words. He doesn't want this damn bond! He didn't ask for this! For this misguided and deluded attention!

"I will always fight it Amara. I don't want this! I don't want you!” he watches her jaw tense but he keeps going, "no matter what happens, I will always fight against it!"

Her eyes are dark and deadly when she speaks next, "I wouldn't be so sure about that" With a simple flick of her hand, Sam and Cas crumble to the ground, both crying out in agony. "You see Dean; you will give in to me. All I have to do is break you"

All he can focus on is their pained cries. His body is frozen in place, and his fists are clenched by his side. He looks up at her, anger and desperation in his eyes. "Stop! You're killing them!"

She has the audacity to actually laugh. "Well that is the point. But because I care for you Dean, I'll spare one of them." A cruel smile crosses her face. This is how she'll break him, by making him chose between his brother or the angel. She knows either decision will destroy him, thus leaving him weak and open to her power. 

"Please ..." His voice is almost a whisper. How can she expect him to choose. He can't ... he can't make that decision ... "Please don't make me choose ..."

Both Sam and Cas' cries have died down, but they are both still crumpled on the ground in pain.

The Darkness begins to circle the three of them slowly.

"You have to choose Dean. Either save your brother", she flicks her hand and Sam cries out again, "or save the angel" she motions to Cas and he begins to spit up blood.

He feels like he's dying. His knees give out and he falls to the ground, head bowed down, unable to look at his brother or his angel. He can't see them like this; it'll kill him even more than it already is. He feels hot tears begin to roll down his cheeks. Either choice will rip out a piece of his heart. "Please Amara ..."

"Choose Dean"

He sucks in a shaky breath and clenches his fists. "I ... I ..."

"Dean" 

The angels voice is strained and the sound is like a knife being lodged into his heart. He raises his head to look at Cas and he feels a part of him begin to break. Those captivating blue eyes are so full of pain, yet also shimmer with understanding. He feels more tears being to fall.

"Dean it's okay. Choose Sam"

Deans breath hitches as the last words leave his angels mouth. After everything they've been through, after they just got him back, Cas is still willing to sacrifice himself again for the Winchesters.

But Dean won't let him do this; he can’t let him do this. He won't lose him again. He doesn’t know if he’ll survive it. But he also can’t lose his brother. He wants to say all this to him, but all he manages to choke out is his angels name.

"Cas ..."

"Dean ..."

Their eyes are locked and neither one can bring themselves to look away. A forest of green, drowning amongst an ocean of blue.

If this is the last time Castiel is going to see the righteous man, he wants to remember every detail, every shade of green in his eyes, every freckle on his skin, the curve of his lips .. Oh how he’s longed to taste those lips. He knows now that he’ll never have that chance. But the Winchesters will be alive, his family will be alive, and that’s all that matters at this moment.

They are both so lost in each other's gaze, that they don't notice Sam crawling towards Cas' discarded angel blade, and apparently neither does Amara.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam's known ever since the darkness was released, that he wasn't going to make it out of this fight alive. Somehow he just knew.

When Amara gave Dean the ultimatum of either saving Cas or himself, he knew whatever decision his brother made, would shatter and break him. And that's what she wants. She wants Dean broken, so that she can twist that pain into something dark and turn him into nothing but a shell of the man he once was.

He knows that if Dean chooses to spare him, and Cas dies ... Deans life will end. He may not physically die, but his soul will. Cas' death will leave a hole so big, that Amara won't have to turn Dean into a dark, haunted empty man, he'll do that himself. It will eat away at him until the day he dies.

But having Cas alive and by his side, Sam knows his brother will eventually be okay, and that they will defeat Amara. Cas is his brothers strength and even though Dean will be hurting from the loss of his little brother, he'll eventually be happy ... and that's all Sam has ever wanted for him.

He won't let Dean choose, he's taking the choice away from him. He's taking responsibility for releasing this evil. He's saving his brother. He's saving his friend. And hopefully, he'll be saving the world.

He grits his teeth and begins to crawl towards Cas' angel blade, which was flung not too far away from him when Amara brought them crashing down in agony. He keeps an eye on her as he moves forward, but she doesn't seem to notice him, instead she's staring at his brother and Castiel, with a look of utter confusion. Of course she wouldn't understand something as beautiful and simple as love. She is the darkness after all; she's probably not even capable of it.

His hand comes in contact with the blade and he grips it tightly, slowly raising himself to his feet. The movement seems to get everybody's attention. Three pairs of eyes are focused on him, and he knows he has to be quick, before Amara can strike him down again, even though she doesn't seem to be threatened by him wielding the blade.

Sam looks at his brother and gives him one last smile before turning to Cas.

"Take care of him okay?"

Understanding dawns on his friends face and Cas' reply is a final promise.

"Always"

Sam closes his eyes then plunges the blade into his heart.

His last thoughts are of the letter he wrote a week ago addressed to his brother. He hopes Dean finds it. He hopes he listens.


End file.
